Imp/Doom 3
The Imp in Doom 3 is humanoid in shape, has a grey skin with bony scales on its arms and 10 eyes. It emits a more high-pitched screech this time. These monsters are tall and aggressive, and stand a full head taller than a normal human. Imps are very, very common in the game, often being teleported into an area after a player enters it, or performed some action. They are the most frequently encountered demon in the game, appearing 15 to 30 times more often than other demons. In Hell, Imps have a different appearance than those encountered on Mars, appearing to have been flayed. This fact leads some to think they are naturally skinless and their bodies adapted when exposed to the Martian environment. Combat characteristics The Imp generally walks slowly towards the player, but it can climb walls as well (note that all Imp wall-crawling are scripted actions for when an Imp first enters an area. Once on the ground, Imps are limited by their A.I. to simple walking). Most of the times they will ambush the player, hiding behind doors or climbing on the roof. They can either throw explosive fireballs from their hands that travel in an arc, attack with their claws or pounce forward in a scratching attack. Occasionally, they will pounce sideways when hit to dodge additional fire. The Doom 3 Imp can in some ways be seen as tougher than its classic counterpart, considering its ability to leap at the player in a surprise attack, increased agility, and fireballs whose smoke can easily obscure the player's vision, but some of Doom 3's weapons are more powerful (most notably the shotgun, which has a similar amount of firepower to that of the classic Doom II double-barreled shotgun, and the chaingun). There are also other demons weaker than the Imp, but generally, it seems as weak as the classic Imp, taking a single shotgun blast at point-blank range to kill, though they sometimes survive such an encounter. . The visual defects are due to the Berserker power-up.]] Overall, the Imp is an average mid-level demon, tougher than Z-Sec soldiers or "pest" demons such as Trites or Lost Souls, but still relatively easy to bring down. They are about on par with Maggots or Wraiths in terms of combat threat. Tactical analysis The shotgun is usually the best weapon to use against individual Imps as a well-placed point-blank shot can kill it instantly, but players should be wary of their tendency to suddenly drop to all fours and pounce on the player. Players should aim for the upper part of their bodies and move in as close as possible as the Imp's thin stature makes it difficult to hit it with the full spray of pellets even at the slightest distance. 15 to 20 rounds of Machine Gun fire can also bring down an imp, and has the advantage of being able to mow it down from long range outside the range of its pouncing and melee attacks. Against multiple Imps, use of more powerful weapons such as the chaingun and plasma gun are advised. Imp is observed (sometimes) to be somewhat bounded on certain area, meaning that imp will cease chasing after player escape the imp(s) guarded area. In this state imp may only shoot its fireball and return if player is still in imp(s) sight. Evading its fireballs is fairly easy once players get used to their traveling arc. Moving forward and ducking whenever the Imp tosses its projectile is the easiest way to avoid being hit. In more open areas, strafing sideways also works if there's enough space to do so. Their fireballs have minimal splash damage causing a couple points of damage, so take that into consideration when dodging. If you have the Grabber (in Resurrection of Evil), you can catch the fireball and shoot it back at them; a direct hit should kill it. It will be one of the first uses you will have for the weapon; the soldier who gives you the Grabber is shown doing just this and tells the player about it before turning over the weapon. Imp's fireball are known to have certain degree of "friendly fire". Combine with imp(s) territorialistic nature, it is possible to neutralize two imps with 14 pistol rounds.